The Island of the Spirits
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: SequeltoDarkHistoryandTheBlackWidowBride.Sally was looking forward to singing at The Spirit Celebration when she and her friends were attacked by water wraiths. But little did Sally know that there was something else with a plan for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back a new story. Wicca is real but it is not evil and only Sally, her new ememy and her family is mine. Hope you enjoy it! Here's Chapter #1 **

Chapter #1 Escape and Recalling a Dream 

Unknown point of view

_'It has been too long_.' I thought as I watch some mortals work away at some long building in a small town below the tree I was in. I was imprisoned for centuries by my own family. I'm finally free from that dark place only to see how ruined the island was.

My family was always soft. Even when the mortals came and took over. I tried to stop it and in return I get trapped in the earth of the island I loved so much and worked so hard to maintain it's beauty. And there I laid dormant in the dark void until now. The mortals had freed me when they dug up the earth near my prison and I was able to escape. I have to admit, these little insects have done something useful for me.

"What were my family thinking." I wondered as I watched a mortal male lift some heavy boards from the ground and passed them to a female dressed in orange. "Letting these...these...mortals come here and tear up the island like this? They will pay!"

I clutched my fists. Feeling the anger flow inside me. Causing fire to appear in my palms. That happens when I'm mad.

"But how can I can I teach them a lesson?"

I heard a snapping noise behind me. I quickly turned invisible and looked down from the branch I was sitting in. On the ground were two spirits walking in the forest and talking. I leaned in as I listen to what they were saying.

"You heard about the one who stopped Constance Black last month?" the male spirit asked.

"Oh, yes." The female said. "She stopped her single-handed. Who knew a Witch at that level could stop a ghost as powerful as her. What was her name again?"

"Sasha Snow. A local girl. I met her once. She helped me find you."

"Oh, that's right. Lets go and see her. It's been a while."

I watched as the spirits disappeared into the forest. Their conversation still playing in my mind. A Witch by the name of Sasha Snow who helps ghosts and mortals. Interesting. She might be perfect for my plan of revenge. But first I need to know more about her like where she lives, her hang outs and if she's a threat or not.

"_Those ghosts are going to see her_." I thought as I glide down the tree and hovered a foot off the ground. "_Time for some spying_."

I followed the ghost couple, carefully keeping a safe distance so they won't sense my presence. I followed them until we reached a tall house with a sign in front of it with the words 'The Raspberry House' written in light coloured paint.

"Is this the place, Jake?" the woman asked her husband.

"Yup." he answered. "The Raspberry House. She's lived here since she was a little girl. Lets go, Kim. You'll like her."

"I'm sure I will."

I listened with interest. I wonder why this place is called the Raspberry House. I may only been free for a few days but these things are still strange to me. No matter, I followed the two spirits into the top floor of the Raspberry House and hid behind some old junk. I wrinkled my nose as the dust hit me. How could the mortals here live in this place? I froze when I heard footsteps coming towards the room. They got louder and louder, then the door opened with a loud squeaking noise.

It was a girl. A young girl with long wavy hair that's the color of the earth itself with eyes that are the color of water and skin the color of peach. She wore a white dress with black trim and black sandals.

"Ah, Jake." she said, when she saw the spirits. "Long time no see."

"Same here, Sasha." Jake said. "You remember my wife, Kim."

"Yes, I do. Hi Kim."

"Hello, dear."

I watched the three as they talked. This girl interests me. She's not like the other mortals I've seen. Some run in fear when they seen a ghost appear. As so I heard. This one must be the Witch these two were talking about.

"How are things?" the Witch asked.

"Things are fine." Jake said. "We just finished catching up."

"We heard about what happened last month." Kim said. "You really stopped the Black Widow Bride on you're own?"

"I did." she answered. "It wasn't easy. But I managed."

"Hey, Sally. You ok?" a male voice said.

More footsteps came towards the room and the door opened again.

This time, it was a boy a few years younger then the girl with hair the color of the night sky and eyes the color of ice. His skin was the same as the girl's and was dressed in black and grey.

He gasped when he saw the ghosts.

"Sally, what's going on?" he asked.

Why is he calling Sasha, Sally? Is that her name?

"It's ok, Daniel." she said. She turned to Jake and Kim. "Kim, Jake, this is my neighbour, Daniel Fenton. He, his family and friends are spending the summer here. Daniel, these are Kim and Jake Parrs. They use to live on the island in the seventies."

I watched the conversation for a few minutes before the ghost couple decided to leave and disappeared through the wall. I turned my attention the teens.

"Why did you come up here?" the girl asked.

"I sensed something up here." he answered. "I thought it was my evil self."

"Your doppelganger? I thought you said he's trapped and being held at...what's his name again?"

"Clockwork."

"Yeah, Clockwork's castle."

"It is...I...never mind."

The two chuckled as they left.

I waited until the two mortals were out of sight and earshot.

"So." I said. "Old daddy has this boy's doppelganger. Interesting."

I grinned as a plan started to form in my mind. I flew out of the house and into the night's sky. I tore a hole in the veil that separated this world from the Spirit World and went through, the tear slowly repairing itself behind me.

Sally's point of view

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a sore back. I pulled the covers over my head as the sunlight bled through the curtains and onto my bed. I liked the moonlight better. It's not as bright as the sun. My name is Sally Gem Preciosa, I'm eighteen and home home for the summer from my first year in college and I'm a Witch-in-training. No, I'm not the old fairy tale witch that can turn people into toads or put hexes on people. That's nothing but lame stories used to scare bratty children out of their wits. I'm a Wiccan, a White Witch. Practitioner of white magic used to heal and help those who seek it.

I slowly lowered the covers and looked at my alarm clock on my night stand. The digital numbers read 8:34am. The earliest I've woke all summer since I'm a heavy sleeper who hates early mornings. It was pointless to go back to sleep so I got up, got some clothes from my dresser and my make-up bag and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I walked out fully awake, my hair combed and held back in a high ponytail, my eyes lined with light blue eyeliner behind small round glasses, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top lined with purple and black sandals. It was still to hot for socks and shoes.

As I was heading back to my room. I looked down to see my friends, both Ghostbusters from New York, Kylie and Eduardo talking in the dining room below. My parents are the owners of a bed and breakfast called the Raspberry House. A four story building with a dining room, kitchen, living room and office on the ground floor. Bathrooms and bedrooms on the second and third floor (only my family and I are allowed on the third floor) and an attic. I watched the two chat for a few minutes before I went in my room and closed the door behind me.

I set my make-up bag and nightgown on the bed and sat at my desk. Where my laptop and Book of Shadows rested. I turn on my laptop and logged onto the Internet. I surfed the Web for a few hours until my mom pounded on the door.

"Sally Gem!" she shouted. "Get up! It's almost noon!"

"I've been up since eight!" I replied, logging off the Internet and turned off my laptop. I just stood up and went to the door when my mom opened it.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You better not be burning candles in here, young lady. You know how I feel about that."

Oh yeah, my family and the Ghostbusters knows I'm a Witch.

"No, mom." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not using candles in here. What'd you want?"

"Your father and I are going next door for a while. Please try and not go off fighting ghosts again."

"I won't make that promise, Mom." I said. "But there hasn't been any evil creature around so that shouldn't be a problem."

"That's good. We'll be back in the late afternoon."

"Ok, then see you."

"Bye."

Mom left and I returned to my desk. Ever since I defeated Constance Black the Black Widow Bride last month, my parents have been worried about leaving me alone with the guests or me going outside on my own. I hate it when my parents worry when I have everything under control. I mean come on.

I reached over and grabbed my Book of Shadows and opened it to the last entry in my Dream Diary section.

_"I was walking along the road next to Lake Spirit when the water started to boil like it was in a cauldron over a fire. It kept boiling and boiling until this huge snakes made of water shot out and stretch about five or six stories high. I tried to run away but one of the snakes grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me towards the lake. I dug my fingers into the ground, trying to get a grip on something so I can pull myself out of the snakes' grip. But it was no use. The snake was too strong. _

Your asking if that's it? That was all I remembered. The dream only two nights ago and it still feels like it just happen last night. I never got around to interpret it. I've been busy since two more guests booked rooms and I had to spent time cleaning and getting them ready. One of the guests already check-in. A Greek businessman by the name of Cletis Cyril. He's cool and all but there was something about him that I didn't like. I don't know what it was but I know it's not good. Why do I feel like I should run the other way whenever Cletis comes into the room?

I pushed that thought out of my mind as I rebooted my laptop and logged on to the Internet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 Water Attack

Sally's point of view

That afternoon, I came out of my room feeling a little light-headed. I knew it was from being in my room for most of the day but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to anyone while I was interpreting the dream. I just finished a few minutes ago and decide to go and get some air. I just made it down to the ground floor when.

"Sally, there you are."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around to face a man with black greying hair, reddish-brown eyes, clad in a black business suit complete with black leather shoes. Cletis Cyril.

I looked at him for a few seconds. He's been here for two days and I couldn't understand why he's dressed like he's going to a meeting for something.

"Something you want?" Was all I could say.

"Yes." he said. "To know where have you been. We hadn't seen you all day."

"We?"

"The other guests."

"Oh, I was in my room." I said. "Where is everyone?"

"Your parents just stepped out a few minutes ago." Cletis said.

"I meant where are the other guests."

"Oh, they're in the living room. But the young ones went out for a swim. They were about to ask you to come but they didn't know where you were."

I should've guessed. No one but my family is allow on the third floor.

"You know." I said. "I'm going out for a swim too. I'll be in my room if you need me."

I ran up the stairs before Cletis could say anything. Once I was in my room, I closed and locked the door behind me. That was too close. I thought as I went to my dresser and pulled out my black bathing suit with purple and blue ribbon sewn around the waist and a netted white tie up skirt. Once I changed into my bathing suit, I reached for a bottle of suntan lotion and applied it all over me. I never liked getting a tan. Once I got my towel, my glasses case and my swimming goggles. I unlocked the door and looked down to see no one was there. Cletis was gone. I sighed with relief. I didn't want to deal with him again right now. I quickly went down the stairs, through the dining room and office and out the door.

Once I was outside, I slowed down and walked down the stairs to the driveway. I was glad to be out of the house. Normally I'm not like this with any guest that stayed at the Raspberry House. But there was some thing about that man that bothers me. I wish I knew what though. For now, all I want to do is go for a long swim with Kylie, Garrett and the others at Lake Spirit.

Lake Spirit is one of the biggest lakes on Spirit Isle and the first to be created by the First Ones. Four spirits who created Spirit Isle seven thousand years ago. Everyone, including me, believes it's a myth, a bedtime story. Anyway, I walked down the driveway, across the road to the beach. Garrett and Edurado were in the water, while Roland and Kylie were lying on the sand catching some rays. They looked up when I set my towel and stuff down beside them.

"Hey, Sally." Roland greeted. "Decided to join us?"

"Where have you been?" Kylie asked.

"I've been in my room all morning." I replied as I took off my glasses and put them in the glasses case.

"You know you've been spending a lot time up there." Roland said. "Is something wrong?"

I put on my goggles. "No, nothing's wrong." I told him. "Nothing supernatural if that's what you mean."

You wouldn't believe how quickly that change when I stepped into the water. I just put my foot in when I started to get dizzy and I saw images of myself being dragged into the lake by snake made of water. Just like in my dream. I blinked and shook my head lightly. I looked around to make sure no one noticed anything wrong. Which to my surprise, they didn't. They just swam and laid in the sun like nothing happened. Weird. I thought as I into the lake. All I wanted to do was swim and think about nothing else right now and I mean nothing.

We swam and had fun until around 7:00pm, when the sun started to set and dark clouds started to cover the sky.

"Hey, watch it!" Kylie snapped as Edaurdo splashed her from behind.

We laughed when Garrett held the brown-haired Ghostbuster under the water for a minute. When Edaurdo surfaced, he scowled.

"_Well, he asked for it._" I thought as I saw Edaurdo turn red.

We were about head inside when we heard a loud rumbling noise.

"Hey, what was that?" Garrett wondered once he surfaced.

"Beats me." Roland said.

I shrugged. Then I noticed the water was starting to bubble. Bubble like it was...being heat inside a cauldron over a fire. Oh no, this is just like my dream, only without the snakes made of water. Then a huge water pillar shot out of the lake and rose five stories high. We watched as it writhed and turned into a snake-like creature. I spoke too soon.

"What that heck is that?" Edaurdo asked.

"Whatever it is." Kylie said. "It's about to come towards us."

She was right. The water-made snake roared and attacked. It missed the Ghostbusters by an inch and hit the water next to the raft I was standing on. Causing huge waves to knock it about and me to lose my balance and fall backwards. I expected to fall flat on my butt when I felt two strong arms reach out and grabbed my arms. I looked up to Edaurdo looking at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he said as he helped me up.

"Guys, look out!" Garrett yelled.

Four water snakes rose six stories high around the raft and looked down us me and Edaurdo.

"Jump off the raft." I ordered.

"What? Sally."

"Just go." I pushed Edaurdo into the lake as the water-made beasts came down. Trapping me under in gallons of water. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. The water was too strong. It pinned me to the middle of the raft like a huge hand holding down a bug before sticking a pin into it.

I knew I had to do something. I closed my eyes and focused on becoming nothing but air. Cold, freezing winter air. Being able to turn myself into one of the four elements is one of my specialties. I suddenly felt lighter then usual and the water around me started to freeze. I watched as the water become hard and it became hard to move. I expected this, so I now focused on me becoming nothing but fire. Hot, wild and giver of light and warmth. I concentrated until I felt my body temperature raise and the ice around me starting to hiss and crack. I concentrated harder and I felt the ice explode into smaller pieces. I jumped out and landed in the water. Turning back to my normal appearance as I did.

I surfaced a few minutes later to see four Ghostbusters staring at me in shock.

"What?" I said. "I'm a Witch."

Then three more water monsters appeared next to the raft and the ice blocks I made and roared.

"Lets get out of here." Kylie shouted.

We swam as fast as we could to land. It wasn't easy since the water snakes were faster then we were. Kylie and Eduardo made to land first. Roland had to carry Garrett up since he can't walk and I was last to set foot on the beach. Before we could relax, I felt something grab me around my ankle and pull me towards the water.

"Sally!" Roland yelled as he grabbed my hand.

I held on as Kylie and Eduardo joined in to help but it wasn't working. The harder they pull, the harder the water snakes pull. I have to do something. I was't sure if I could turn certain parts of my body into the elements. Only one way to find out. I closed my eyes and focused on my trapped leg to become cold air. Then, I felt my leg become light and freezing cold, just like I did back on the raft. I looked down to see the water holding me starting to freeze and become solid. I kicked and pulled my leg free, causing us to land on the sand in a heap.

"Guys, are you ok?" Garrett as he crawled towards us.

"We're fine." Edaurdo said, pushing me off his legs.

Once we untangled ourselves. Everyone turned to me. Uh oh, I know what this about.

"Sally, what did you do back on the raft?" Garrett asked. "First you trapped on the raft, then it froze and then you were a fireball."

"I used my powers to escape." I said. "By turning myself into fire and air."

"How can..."

Edaurdo was interrupted by the thunder and it started to rain.

"I'll explain later." I said. "Lets get inside."

We gathered our things and ran back to the Raspberry House. Once we were inside, I looked out the window to see the lake was calm again. Like nothing happened. What happened out there? What attacked us? And why those things go after me?

Who knows.

Right now, I just want to take a hot shower and go to bed. I turned from the window and walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3 New Guest and Concerns

Garrett's point of view

I watched as Sally, The bed and breakfast's owner's daughter, walk into the bathroom and close the door. I was still shocked about what happened down at the lake. She escaped from those water things that attacked us single-handed while we were swimming in the lake by turning herself into air and fire. I know she's a Witch but I didn't know she could that. What else she could do?

"Hey, Earth to Garrett."

"Huh? What?"

I looked up to see Eddie standing behind me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm ok. I've never been better."

"Uh huh. Amazing what happened, huh?"

"Yeah, amazing."

"You know, Garrett. I've noticed since Sally defeated that Black Widow Bride chick, you've been acting strange."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about?" Eddie said grinning.

"What?" I said, my eyes widen. "No, no. I don't..."

"It's ok, Amigo."

I glared at him. Why would he think that? I still care about Sephie. The girl who helped us defeat those energy-sucking ghosts a few years ago.

"Hey, I still have feelings for Sephie."

"Sephie? The mole girl?"

"Yes."

"It's been what seven or eight years since you last saw her?" Eddie asked.

I nodded. Sephie wanted to stay with me after we saved her father and defeated the ghosts, but her father was sick and she had to go back underground. I wonder how is she doing?

Sally's point of view

I shut off the shower and got out. Wrapping a towel around my body as I did. As I went to the sink to wash my face, I felt light-headed and leaned against the wall. Oh what now? A vision at this time?

"_Beware of the red eyed ghost, Sasha_."

My eyes shot open. It was my Spirit Guide, Dorothea Stone. She often appears in my dreams, visions, or contacts me telepathicly. She sometimes appears in person on the physical plane but that's a rare occasion.

I felt a chill in my spine. Usually when Dorothea contacts me, it means trouble is brewing in the Spirit and/or the Living World.

"_What's the problem now, Dorothea_?" I asked telepathicly.

"_I sense great danger at work, Sasha. Be on your guard. She is after you." _

"_Who is after me? What are you talking about?" _

_"The one who controls the Earth and the Water has been freed from her prison." _Dorothea said. _"And she's not alone. Be on your guard." _

With that, she was gone. I wanted to ask her what she was talking about but it was pointless. When Dorothea is gone, she's gone until she contacts me again or until I'm in the Dream or Spirit Realm. Then I remembered there are people waiting outside in the hall. I finished up and left the bathroom, dressed in a white summer dress and blue slippers, blue eyeliner lined around my eyes and my hair combed out and still a little damp. I walked passed Garrett and Edaurdo without making eye contact and went up to my room. I just made it to the third floor when.

"Sally Gem."

I looked down from the balcony to see my mother and a stranger with black hair hidden under a red cap, green eyes, dressed in dark green pants and dark red T shirt standing in the dining room looking up at me.

_Must be a new guest_. I thought. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Could you come down for a minute?"

"Ok."

I went down to the ground floor and stood beside the table.

"Sally Gem." My mom said. "This is Dennis Philips. He'll be staying here for a few days. Denny this is our daughter, Sally. She just graduated from Toronto Community College last year."

I blushed. "Mom!" I said through gritted teeth.

Dennis chuckled. "Thank you, Mrs. Preciosa." he turned to me. "Nice to meet you, Sally Gem."

"Sally." I corrected. "And likewise."

"Sally Gem." Mom said. "Could you show Denny to his room? It's on the second floor, next to Ray and Peter."

"Sure, Mom." I said as she gave me a room key. To the new guest, I said. "This way, Dennis."

Dennis grabbed his suitcase and I led him up to the second floor. Where Kylie stood in the hall, probably waiting for Roland to finish showering. She turned as Dennis and I reached the top step.

"Hey, Sally." she greeted. "Who's this?"

"Hey, Kylie." I said. "This is Dennis Phillips. He's staying for a few days. Dennis, this is Kylie Griffin. She's staying for the rest of the summer."

"Hello." He said, his voice almost sounding like a purr. "I've heard a lot about you and your teammates. You're a Ghostbuster right?"

"Yes, I am." she replied, looking a little worried. "Welcome to the Raspberry House."

"Hey, that's my line." I said grinning. I turned to Dennis. "Anyway, you're room is right here."

I reached into my pocket, pulled the key and unlocked the door.

"Here's where you'll staying." I said, as I led Dennis into the room and watched him set his suitcase on the lower bunk. "Meal schedule is on the door and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

He opened his suitcase and stopped. I bit my lip in concern. Is he alright? I watched as he slowly turned around and faced me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Sally." he said. "I'm just a little tired from the trip. I'm going to rest for a few hours."

"Oh, ok." I turned to leave when.

"I'll see you around, Sally Gem Preciosa."

I felt a cold feeling run down my spine. The guests I've known don't usually call me by my full or my pet name like my mom does. So why did he? I'm sure it's nothing. I thought to myself as I left and went up to the third floor.

Or is it?

Dorothea warned me about a red-eyed ghost. No, it can't be Dennis or Cletis. Cletis has brown eyes with a little red, while Dennis has green. Dorothea said red. Pure red.

"_I'll have to worry about it later_." I thought as I went into my room. "_After the Spirit Celebration_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4 Unexpected Vision and Guest

Sally's point of view

That night, after everyone went to bed, I stayed up and stared at the ceiling like I usually do on sleepless nights. I had never expected to meet someone who was creeper then Cletis. I thought that would only happen in movies, not real life. What is going on? Is there really something bad brewing on Spirit Isle? I know Dorothea was not wrong about that in the past. But it's possible it's nothing right?

I threw the covers off me and sat up. The moonlight shining into the room as the clouds outside parted. I always liked to be bathed in the moonlight while I'm sleeping. Which is why I always kept my window open except on cold nights. My room is on the third floor so no one would bother me. Well, minus the ghosts who come here seeking my help.

I don't mind the ghosts as long as they don't catch me at the wrong time. Which is why I placed a spell around the Raspberry House to keep all the supernatural creatures from entering. The only place they can enter is the attic and only beings who seek my help can pass the barrier.

I slowly sat up and walked to the window. A small breeze came in and blew my hair and nightgown back. I placed my hands on the windowsill and looked out onto the backyard and beyond. The crossroads behind my home was beautiful at night. I smiled a little.

"_Nothing could ruin this_...Ahhh!"

I pushed myself away from the window when I saw Daniel in his ghost form floating outside.

"Lovely night, huh, Sally?" he said, grinning.

I scowled at him. "That wasn't funny, Daniel Phantom!" I growled. "Why can't you appear in the attic like the rest of the ghosts and supernatural creatures?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Daniel asked, as he extended a white gloved hand towards the windowsill. He yelped and withdrew when his hand touched the barrier.

"You can't touch the barrier as a ghost, Daniel." I said.

He scowled at me and transform into his human form, grabbing onto the windowsill as he did. Once he was human, he was able to grab on the windowsill without flinching in pain. I watched as he pulled himself up and into my room.

"Impressive move." I said as I watch Daniel turn back to his ghost self. Oh, yeah ghosts are allow down in the lower floors if I invite them, but I usually keep them in the attic because of the guests, my older brother, Robert and my parents. "It's a shame not all ghosts can be half-human like you."

Daniel blushed. "Yeah."

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I was just in the neighbourhood." he said. "And thought I'd stop by."

"You're staying next door." I said. "And why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you've noticed anything weird around here."

My eyes widen. Did he see the attack down at the lake? Did anyone else? Why else would he be here? Wait, don't jump to conclusions. It only leads to trouble.

"What do you mean by wer...uhhh." I stopped when I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I clutched my left temple and stepped backwards.

"Sally?" Daniel asked.

I said nothing. Because I couldn't hear him. All I could hear were my own heartbeat and my breathing. I wasn't confused this time. Because I knew this was a vision. It's not Dorothea because she doesn't contact me twice on the same day. I fell backwards and everything went black.

I woke up as pain shot up my back and into my head. I felt like I was sleeping on a hard surface for hours. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry for a second before a rocky wall and floor came into focus. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I know this is vision. It can't be anything else if I was still awake and in my room late at night.

"_This is a vision_." I thought. "_Being a Witch, I'm sensitive to the supernatural. In about a few minutes I'm_..."

"Is the girl heavily guarded?"

My thoughts were interrupted when a woman's voice broke the silence. I turned to see an opening to another room. I crawled towards it, keeping close to the wall and the floor. I looked into the room to see what looks like Dennis Philips's silhouette inside.

"Dennis." I wondered quietly. "What is he doing?"

I knew he was strange but I didn't expect to have a vision of him in a cave. Then again, I never expect to have visions in the first place.

"There are people there." Dennis said. "Not just her parents. She won't be easy to watch."

"I should have known." the woman's voice said. It came from inside the room. Who's Dennis talking to?

Unexpectedly, the cave became darker and Dennis started to winced and writhe in pain. I watched as he fell to his knees and started to change. His clothes melted into a black and white tight suit with a white cape draped over his shoulders. Black gloves covered his hands while white boots covered his feet. He still had a well-good build and his skin turned green while his hair became white and untameable like it was made of fire. Once his stopped writhing and the transformation was complete, he stood up. I held back a gasp as his eyes turned red like blood and his teeth elongated into fangs. Normal I'd find this cool if this were a movie and I was sitting in a chair eating popcorn but this wasn't a movie. And even though this is not real, it feels real.

I watched as Dennis, now fully transformed, stretched and sighed in relief.

"Feels good to be in my true form." he said. "Thanks for the spell, girl. It's made things easier. My younger self didn't noticed anything. Foolish kid."

"Good to know. Now about the Snow girl."

"I told you. She's protected not only the people in the house but a strong force that surrounds the house. It'll take a lot to get her away."

"I don't need you to bring her back here."

I blinked as I saw movement in the shadows. I watched as a woman with long black hair, black eyes, dressed in a purple gown with a short skirt and a green and blue ribbon tied around her waist.

I put my hand on my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. For I knew who that was. The most feared and powerful spirit known to Spirit Isle.

"I have another plan. She's strong. I've seen her fight my water minions."

"I thought you said your powers don't work during the day." Dennis said. "Which is way you need me to spy on the girl."

"They do only work better at night." The ghost said. She waved a hand in the air and a stream of water appeared in mid air and landed on the floor at her feet. "But I didn't need too much power to test a Witch-in-training's power. I must admit, I'm impressed. Return to the Raspberry House and don't leave the girl out of your sight. The Spirit Celebration is near and I want that day to known as the day I become queen of Spirit Isle again!"

The air filled with her horrible laugh. I winced and covered my ears. Her laugh was like poison. A horrible poison that slowly drains positive energy from it's victims. No...no...not...her...anyone but her...

"Sally? Sally! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

"What?"

My eyes shot open to Daniel looking down at me. I looked around to see I was back in my bedroom lying in Daniel's arms, limped as a rag doll.

"Sally? Are you ok?" Daniel asked. "What happened?"

"It...was...a vision." I said, hoarsely. "Of a guest staying here and."

I stopped. I couldn't say it. It was more horrible then Constance Black. But I can't live in fear of it.

"Of who." Daniel demanded. "A vision of who?"

"Of...Pellenore."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5 Dorothea's Visit and Story

Sally's point of view

"I don't know, Sally." Garrett said.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I just finish telling the younger Ghostbusters about what happened in my room last night. I had to wait till the former Ghostbusters left for some convention in town, for my parents to go next door to visit the neighbours and Cletis and Dennis to just leave the house (I don't care where they are as long as they're out of the house) before I could talk. But I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had a vision late last night about a guest who is really a monster in disguise that is working with Pellenore. A spirit who was one of the creators of Spirit Isle, who turned cold because humans came and took over the island and no one but Daniel Phantom, who was there when I had the vision, believed me. I even invited Daniel down to back me up (no one else but me knows he's half-ghost), but it wasn't enough. What would it take to convince these people?

"What's not to know?" I asked. "I'm a Witch. I'm sensitive to the supernatural world. You saw what I did down at the lake yesterday."

"What happened down at the lake?" the half-ghost asked.

Oh, that's right. He didn't see the attack down at the water. Snakes made of water appeared and attacked me and the others while we were swimming. They managed to get out while I was trapped on the raft. Having to turn into cold air and fire to escape.

"Is he trustworthy?" Garrett asked me

I frowned. I knew from experience that Garrett doesn't trust ghosts very easily. He's rather blast first then ask questions.

"Yes, Garrett." I said. "He's trustworthy and not all ghosts are bad."

"Yeah, Garrett." Kylie said. "Some spirits just want to be left alone."

"Just like most of the spirits here." I finished, to Daniel I said. "And we were attacked yesterday by someone that control water. Pellenore is known to control water and earth, while her brother was known to control fire and air."

"So, you believe this Pellenore chick is the one who attack us?" Edaurdo asked.

"It was her." I said. "I heard her tell Dennis."

"His name is not Dennis." Daniel said.

"What are talking about?" Roland asked.

"He's name is Dan. He's my evil older self."

"You mean your evil self from the future?" I asked.

I notice everyone but Daniel was staring at me like I was insane.

"Don't ask." I said. "It'll be to hard to explain."

"And I don't get why he would work with Pellenore." Daniel added. "He likes to work alone."

"So does Pellenore." I said. "But her powers don't work well in daylight. She's more powerful at night. So, she's got someone to do her dirty work during the day and then finish me off later."

"Even what you say is true, Sally. We still don't have any proof about that."

"Roland's right. We need more evidence." Kylie said.

"It's evidence you want. Then evidence I'll give you!" I said. "Meet outside in five minutes. We're going to Short Circuit to see if Pellenore is still in her prison. We'll see who's making things up around here!"

With that, I left the living room and went upstairs. I slammed the door of my bedroom behind me and collapsed onto the bed. Anger clouded my mind as it flowed through my blood like liquid fire.

Why won't they listen? They listened when I told them I was a Witch and about Constance, so why not Pellenore? She's more dangerous then Constance was or any other spirit and creature of night I've encountered. Why? Why? I rolled over and stared at my magickal tote bag, which laid against my desk where my laptop and Book of Shadows was.

"_I did face supernatural creatures alone before_." I thought. "_So, why can't I fight Pellenore alone_?"

I got up and walked to my desk.

"_There are worse creatures out there and I've defeated every one I've encountered in the last few months of my Wiccan training. I'm sure I can stop her_."

I reached down and picked up my magickal tote bag and my Book of Shadows.

"_And her little pawn too_."

I chuckled at the last part and placed my Book of Shadows in the tote bag and left the room.

Once I made it to the ground floor, I've half-expected to see the younger Ghostbusters and Daniel still in the living room chatting. But when I went into the living room, I saw it was empty.

"_Huh? Where did they went off to_?"

Then I remembered what I said earlier.

_"Meet me outside in five minutes. we're going to see if Pellenore is still in her prison or not_!"

I went outside to see Daniel and the younger Ghostbusters talking on the front porch. They stopped talking once I closed the door behind me and walked onto the porch.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sally, we're sorry about earlier." Garrett said as he wheeled up to me. "We and your ghost friend had a little talk and we were wrong to doubt you. You did save Ray from Constance a few weeks ago."

I raise an eyebrow. This was not like Garrett. Does he have a crush on me like Dennis does? If he does I'll be glad because Garrett is less creeper and more better then Dennis.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

"So, where's Short Circuit?"

We got into my mom's old car (It was only car I was allow to drive) and left the driveway of the Raspberry House. We drove for thirty minutes until we reached the small town of Short Circuit.

It was, like most of the towns on Spirit Isle, small and surrounded by trees and hills with a channel that separated the island from the mainland. But what made it different from the rest was the legend of Pellenore.

Legend says this area Short Circuit was build on was Pellenore's favorite spot and she was known to be seen sitting on the top of the highest tree and watch the sun set and raise. Now it was the town of Short Circuit, and where Pellenore was imprisoned.

"So, where is Pellenore's prison?" Edaurdo asked.

"It's located in the forest closest to the channel." I replied. "No one would dare build anything near it until now."

"What makes you think that?" Roland asked.

"Because if Pellenore is still imprisoned, we won't see construction workers near there."

And so we did. Once we arrived near the channel, we saw construction workers working next to the harbor. A huge sign on the fence surrounding the area said.

_Area closed until the Spirit Celebration. Please go around._

_"_Just as I thought." I said.

"But they're not working in the forest." Daniel said.

I was about to answer when we saw two construction worker walking out of the forest, carrying wood. Did they get it from the forest?

"They didn't have to build in the forest." I said. "Just get wood from it. Let's check it out."

I turned the car around and parked it in a parking lot next the public park. I grabbed my things and climbed out. I waited for the others before I led the group across the park, to the path that leads to the forest. We followed the path until we reached a group of rocks deep in the middle of the forest.

Each were about the size of the tires of my dad's truck and had sacred symbols craved onto them. But what bothered me was the stones were not placed in the perfect circle like the legend said. They were scattered all over the place.

"Damn." I swore quietly.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Garrett asked. "Isn't this the place?"

"It is the place." I said.

I jumped over a huge log and walked to the site and place my hand on one of the stones. It felt cold and smooth against my skin. I picked up the stone, got down to my knees and placed it on my lap like it was a child. Wishing for it and the others could tell me where the one they were suppose to keep trapped forever is. But I didn't sense any magic left in them. Not even in the one I was holding.

"And I was right. She is free again."

I didn't look up, but can I see out of the corner of my eye the Ghostbusters and the half-ghost step over the log and walk towards to me and were looking at me and the other stones. I didn't care. I now know what Dorothea was talking about earlier. Pellenore is back and is planning to take over the island just like she did centuries ago. Am I really ready to face her with the little magic I know? Or is it hopeless?

"These stones act like devices to bind a spirit to a certain spot." Kylie said. Just like the Sons of Erin did with the leprechaun back home with the Blarney Stone fragments"

"That's right." I said, looking up from the stone in my hands. "And these symbols are to seal the binding spell. They're powerful until someone knocks one or more out of the circle. Just like those foolish workers did."

"They weren't foolish, Sally." Roland said. "They probably didn't know about this place."

"They did know!" I growled. "They just don't believe in the story of Pellenore and thought it was funny to knock over the stones."

The last two words echoed through the forest. Everyone stared at me. I didn't care. I may be a Witch-in-training but I should have seen this a few days before it happened, not after. Why didn't Dorothea tell me earlier?

The ride back to the Raspberry House wasn't as nice as it was on the way to Short Circuit. I didn't feel like driving so Roland took over. Once we got back, I grabbed my things and went up the steps. Not listening to anyone who called my name.

I opened the front door and went inside. Only to run into Peter Venkmen, one of the former Ghostbusters.

"Hey, Sally." he said. "What's..."

"Get out of my way." I ordered as I walked passed him.

"Whoa, young lady." He said, grabbing my arm and turning me so I face him. "What's going on?"

"Let go of me."

"Sally..."

"I'm warning you. Let go of me now!"

I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"What's going on in here?"

I turned to see the rest of the former Ghostbusters standing in the dining room.

"It's not your concern." I snapped.

"We just found out Pellenore escaped." Kylie said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the younger Ghostbusters and Daniel standing in the office next to Peter. I scoffed as I heard what Kylie said.

"Yeah, after I told you all." I grumbled.

"Is that why you're mad?"

"That's not the only reason why I'm mad, Peter."

"What is it then?"

"It's was my fault."

I looked up to see a woman with tanned skin, dark colored eyes, black hair, dressed in a navy blue gown with light purple horizontal lines in the material with a matching beret on her head.

I glared at her and clutched my fists. It was my Spirit Guide, Dorothea Stone. What does she want? And why did she decide to appear on this plain right now?

"Dorothea Stone." I snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Raymond asked, confused.

"She's my Spirit Guide." To Dorothea I said. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after what happened. And you and I are lucky these people know I'm Witch because I'm not in the mood to explain what the Hell I am right now!"

"I expected this." Dorothea said.

She jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground floor in front of me.

"For I know what makes you tick."

"How do you..."

"Now is not the time for that, Raymond Stantz." Dorothea said. "My charge has the right to know." She turned to me. "You want to know why I didn't tell you before Pellenore escaped am I right?"

"What was your first clue?" I grumbled.

"Well, you're attitude for starters. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you wouldn't have believed me if I told you and neither would anyone else."

"You're my Spirit Guide for Goddess's sake." I said outraged. "When was the last time you couldn't tell me about stuff like this?"

"Lots of times." she answered. "And never once did you notice it until now."

"Like a fool."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

"No, Sasha Snow, not like a fool. But like a girl who is not ready to know of the danger yet before she could face it."

I felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls down my throat. I was a fool. I jumped to conclusions and blamed my own Spirit Guide for what I found out. What was I thinking? I should know better.

"It's alright, Sasha." Dorothea said.

I blinked and looked at Dorothea. Did she just read my thoughts?

"Anger clouds the mind and makes people do things they didn't mean to do in the first place. Just like you did earlier."

"It was still unacceptable." Peter said. "She's an adult. She should know better then to talk to people like that."

"It's not wise to bottle up anger, Peter." Dorothea told him. "But you're right. Sasha shouldn't have done what she did. But then, think if you were in her position. How angry would you be?"

Silence hung in the air again. Everyone but me and Raymond were surprised at what Dorothea said.

"You hadn't change a bit, Dorothea." Raymond said. "You were always wise like a high priestess."

Dorothea smiled and turned to Raymond.

"And you hadn't change much either." she said. "I've heard you were a Ghostbuster. Just like these young adults."

She gestured to the younger Ghostbusters.

"And now, you're a husband and a father. I wish I was alive to see you throughout the years."

Raymond blushed.

"Alright, that's nice." Garrett said. "But can you tell us how you know Sally?"

"That's right." Egon said. "Spirit Guides are usually someone who was close to the charge. Like a family member, a friend, or someone from a past life. How do you know Sally if you've only known Ray?"

"I have known Sally since the day of her birth." Dorothea said.

My eyes widen. She's known me for eighteen years? But I only met her last year when I started my Wiccan training. How is it possible for her to know for that long if we only met one year ago?

"Back when Ray left for Columbia, I went to work as a nurse at Ottawa Hospital. The same hospital Deanne gave birth to her children. Deanne was in labor with Sally when I was there. I was helping the doctor deliver her. It was that day I knew she was different from everyone else."

Well that explains how she knows from the day from my birth. But had did she knew I was different from everyone else? How was I so special at birth?

"But something happened." Dorothea continued. "That night, while Deanne was resting and Sally was being treated for jaundice. There was a fire."

"Yeah, it was cause by some equipment in the x-ray room." Winston said.

"That's what he wanted you to think."

"Who?" I asked.

"Conleth the Fire Demon."

My eyes widen as images flash in my mind. I saw fire everywhere in a long hallway. Dorothea ran out of a room, clutching a bundle of white blankets in her arms. She looked scared and worried.

"He's gone." she said. She ran down the hall. She ran until she reached the end of the hall.

"It's over, Dorothea." a voice said.

A bunch of fire formed into a human being. A man with burnt skin, red hair and eyes, dressed in a orange robe with a red sash wrapped around his waist.

"Conleth." Dorothea gasped as she stopped in her tracks.

He grinned. "Give me the girl, Dorothea Stone." he said. "And I'll let you live."

"I rather die then surrender the Preciosas' daughter to you!"

Then the images disappeared. I felt hotter then normal. Like I was in a dry sauna. I looked down at my hands to see they were covered in sweat. This isn't right. I had visions before but this didn't feel like a vision. It felt more like...a memory. A memory from my past.

I looked at Dorothea. Who looked at me. She smiled reassuring.

"How did Sally survive the fire if you died?" Peter asked.

"I may have died in the fire. But it didn't stop me from protecting Sally from Conleth's wrath and the fire."

"And you stayed with me since?" I finished.

Dorothea looked at me again. "Yes."

She stroked my hair as she said that. I just stood there, feeling empty and light like I was made of air. No one but Dorothea knew about this until now. Why didn't she tell me before? Why did she keep this to herself. Nothing but questions with no answers. Will there be any answers to these questions? Or will they remained unanswered forever? No one but time knows.

I leaned against Dorothea as she pulled me towards her in an embrace. No one said anything, not even Dorothea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 Mind Control and Pellenore's Pawn

Kylie's point of view

It has only been five hours since Dorothea, Sally's Spirit Guide, had told us about how she's known the Preciosa's daughter for a long time, but it still felt like it just happened a few minutes ago. None of us talked much since she left. Instead we sat in living room, reading or watching T.V.

I looked up from the book I was reading and stared at the door. After Dorothea left, Sally went up stairs to her room and had been there since. As time slowly went by, the tension in the room grew. We were all starting to get worried about Sally. I mean I'd be surprise as she was if I heard that it was really a fire demon that set fire to a hospital where I was born in and survived without any burns on my skin or in my lungs. How could a demon like that knew Sally was destined to be a Witch if she was only a baby and from a Catholic family?

"_I wonder if she's ok_?" I thought as I returned to my book.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Sally!"

We jumped when we heard Sally scream and Danny, Sally's ghost friend, shout. Danny? What is he doing here? I thought he left.

"What's going on up there?" Garrett wondered as he climbed into his chair.

"Sounds like something entered the house." Peter said.

"That can't be it." I said. "Sally said there's a barrier around the house. Nothing can enter unless they want Sally's help. She told us herself."

"Maybe there's a flaw in the barrier." Ray said. "Lets check it out."

One by one, we left the living room and went up to the third floor. Normally we won't go up there because we weren't allow, but Sally is in danger. Once we reached the third floor, we found Danny Phantom lying on the floor, rubbing his neck and right temple.

"Ow, my head." he moaned.

"Danny?" Roland said, "What are you still doing here."

"I stayed to keep Sally company." he answered. "We were talking when my evil self appeared."

"What's going on?" Garrett called. He had to stay on the ground because of his chair. "Is Sally alright?"

"Where's Sally?" Winston asked Danny.

"She was taken to the attic." Danny said, pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

Taken to the attic? What for?

Edaurdo went over to the door and turned the knob. The door wouldn't open. He pounded and pushed against the door but it still didn't open. It was like it was lock. Or worse.

"He must've sealed the door after taking Sally." I said.

"Great."

"And I can't phase through." Danny added.

"Wait Sally's a Witch right?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, she is, so?"

"So, then she must have a Book of Shadows or some spellbooks." I said. "We could find a spell to break the seal on the door."

"If only we could get into her room." Ray said as he struggled with the door to Sally's room. "She must've locked it."

"I'll get the books."

Danny stood up and went through the door. Ray yelped in surprise as Danny's transparent hand touch his arm. A few minutes later, Danny appeared, holding a bunch of thick books in his arms.

"Here are some of her spellbooks." he said, puting them on the floor. "But I couldn't get her Book of Shadows. I think she put a spell on it or something."

"You can't touch it because it's filled with Sally's energy." Egon explained.

"What are you talking about?" Edaurdo asked.

"When you touch something, you leave a mental imprint behind. It's like a fingerprint, only different."

"And Sally's Book of Shadows must of absored a lot of her energy." Ray added. "That must be why you couldn't touch it."

"Now that we got that cleared up." Janine said. "Lets find that spell and get in to the attic."

Sally's point of view

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled as Dennis, or should I say Evil Danny, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the ceiling. I heard Danny Phantom calling my name as I suddenlly turned transparent and went through the ceiling and into the attic.

I was lying in my room, thinking about what Dorothea told me when Danny came in. We talked for a few hours before I decided to go downstairs for some lemonade when 'Dennis' showed up asking of we could talk alone. When I refused, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the attic. Once I became solid again, I landed hard on the floor, causing dust to fly up into the air.

"Ah choo! Hey what's the big idea?" I asked as I got to my feet.

I turned to see the evil ghost in disguse press his hands against the door. Both his hands and the door glowed a bright red before returning to normal again.

_Great, he sealed us in the attic_.

"You don't know, do you Witch?" he asked as he turned to me.

"I know plenty, Dennis." I said. "Or should I say Danny."

He blinked. Something wasn't right about this. I expected him to be surprised, but instead he looked like he expected me to figure out what he really was.

"How long have you known?" he asked calmly.

"I've known since last night." I answered. "And I know you're in cahoots with Pellenore."

"So then you won't scream when you see my real form." he said, grinning.

I saw the sun disappear over the horzion and the sky became orange, yellow and purple. I turned to see Danny's evil twin slowly transform into his true form. The same way he did in my vision. He writhed and yelled in pain as his appearance slowly changed from human to a ghostly monster. A few minutes later, I came face to face with the evil Danny Phantom. Standing in front of me in his real form. I didn't scream or anything. I expected this. Danny dark self can only become human during the day so he could get close to me when Pellenore couldn't.

_I must admit_. I thought. _She was smart to find someone to do her dirty work for her during the day while she's weaken. But she does't know me too well. She never saw me fight before. Defeating this creep should be a snap. _

I grinned and placed my hand behind my back.

"Was that suppose to scare me?" I asked. "I'll seen scarier things then you."

"You have, huh?" he asked, showing his fangs as he grinned. "How does this make you feel?"

His hands glowed green and he fired a green beam of energy at me. I jumped to avoid the beam and transformed into my sorcery form.

Danny grinned as he watch me transform.

"So, you can tranform too." he said as I landed in the middle of the room. "But that won't protect you from me or Pellenore."

He roared as he ran towards me. I jumped, pulled a small bottle of Ghost Confindment Powder from around my wrist and quickly form a circle of it around Dark Danny, trapping him in the middle of the room. I watched from above as he pounded against the supernatural barrier.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" he demanded.

"I don't know so." I said.

Once I landed beside Dark Danny's prison. I heard a familiar incanation being said outside. I gasped as I realized what the incanation was. It was an Irish Seal Breaking Spell from one of my Wicca books. The others must be trying to break the seal Dark Danny placed on the door eariler. I turned to see the door glow white and slowly open. I watch the ghostbusters and the seventeen year old Daniel walk in and look at me, then at Dark Danny in shock.

"I was never the Damsel in Disdress kind of girl." I told them.

"Sal..."

"Sasha Snow."

"Ok, Sasha. What did you do?" Daniel asked as he walked towards the middle of the room. He was about to touch the invisible barrier when I placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"I wouldn't touch that." I adviced.

"So, you're alright?" Winston asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "And I handled it. I've ghosts like him before."

I looked at Dark Danny as I said that. He glared at me in return.

"I should've known." he said. "Pellenore warned me about your power."

"That wasn't my power." I explained. "That is a powerful Ghost Confinment Powder, perfect for keeping ghosts like you out of my home or in a small place. You don't know what I'm capable of doing."

"Oh, but I really think I do, Sasha Snow." Dark Danny said. "You managed to figure out who I was and trapped me didn't you?"

I sensed the anger flaring in the Ghostbusters and Daniel. I gestured them to calm down and stay back before returning my attention back to the trapped ghost in front of me.

"Alright, I know you're working for Pellenore, what she's up to and who you are. But what I don't know is what all of this has to do with me."

Dark Danny chuckled. "You can't tell? You're the most powerful Witch on the island."

"You mean the only Witch on the island." I corrected.

"No, I mean most powerful. Even though you're still in training, you were able to stop lots of ghosts and ghouls that crossed your path. And Pellenore believes you'll be a threat to her plan. Since she can't get to you during the day, she gave a human form and sent me to spy on you. In return, she'll gave me my younger self."

I looked at Daniel, who rubbed his throat. I turned back to Dark Danny and frowned. Pellenore was not the type who works with someone or keeps promises. Why would she keep this promise after she kills me and take over the island?

"What's makes you think Pellenore will keep her promise after you deliver me to her?" I asked.

Dark Danny blinked and stared at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I, and everyone on Spirit Isle, knows Pellenore better then you do. She's not known to be the kind of being to keep a promise. She'll destoy you before the next sun raise."

"You lie." Dark Danny snarled.

"No. I don't lie. For I know Pellenore for who and what she really is. A mad ghost who seeks to take over an island she and her brother created seven thousand years ago. And you are nothing but a pawn."

"You're liar!" he snapped. "You know that? You little spell-casting bitch!"

"Give it up, Sasha." Daniel said. "It's pointless, he has no humanity in him."

"I noticed." I said.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Kylie asked. "We still don't have our equipment and we can't leave him alone up here."

"Actually, Kylie." Peter spoke up. "Egon and I had the temp back home send our equipment over a few weeks ago."

"That's great." Edaurdo said. "Now we can blast this Pellenore chick."

I felt an emptiness growing inside. I was use to fighting evil alone. With no one, not even my own family by my side. Now this battle is going to be different from the ones I fought. I have help from eight scientists and a half-ghost who's the son of ghost hating ghost hunters. I should feel glad that I have help to fight against Pellenore. But instead, I felt empty and lifeless. Like I was nothing but a shell. What is wrong with me? Was I suppose to go and stop Pellenore alone?

"Hey, girl, you ok?" Edaurdo asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just...wondering if I should face her alone or let you all come with me."

"What are you talking about?" Roland asked. "What do you 'let us all come'?"

"I'm use to fighting alone. No one knew about my battles over the months."

"Wait, you mean no one, not even your family knows about the ghosts and creatures you faced?" Raymond asked.

I shook my head. "No, no one...uhhh."

I moaned as I felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Sasha?"

"It's alright, Peter." I said, as I slowly walked to the window and leaned against the windowsill.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Daniel asked. "Is it another vision?"

I shook my head. This wasn't a vision. It was something else. A strong negative energy force quickly spearding throughout the area. I looked out the window to see a grey mist descending upon Katcher's Trail.

"Oh no." I moaned as I slid down. "Pellenore."

"Sasha." Raymond came over and grabbed me before I hit the dusty floor. The others went to the window to see what I saw. Worry and confusion fulled the attic. The only one who remain calm was the ghost I trapped in the circle of Ghost Confinment Powder, who watched us with interest and grinned.

"It's is her." he said. "I can feel just like your little Witch friend can. Now you all doomed."

"Shut up!" Daniel shouted. "What is going on?"

"It's Pellenore." I said weakly. "She's taking over the island."

"And that's not all."

I slowly stand up, with Raymond's help and looked out the window to see what Edaurdo was talking about. The mist clear and people who lived in Katcher's Trail walking up the hill, pass the Raspberry House. I held back a gasp as I saw among the people were my parents and Daniel's family and friends.

"My Goddess." I moaned. The energy was too great. Even with the barrier around the house. It wasn't enough to block out all the of the negative energy that was leaking into the attic.

"Sasha, what's the matter?" Raymond asked.

"I can't stay up here too long." I said. "The negative energy is leaking into the room."

"But the barrier..."

"Is not enough to keep all negative energy out." I finished. "I need to get to my room."

"We'll watch green boy over there." Edaurdo said.

"We'll wait downstairs." Janine said as she went to the door.

After the others left. Edaurdo and Daniel stayed in the attic while Raymond and Roland helped me down the stairs to my bedroom. I felt a little better after we left the attic. I gave Roland my key so he can open the door. Once in my room, I collapsed onto the bed. Feeling a lot better then when I was in the attic.

"Finally, away from the energy."

"What happened up there?" Roland asked.

"Sally, err...Sasha is a Wiccan. A White Witch." Raymond explained. "She uses positive energy in her Craft and is sensitive to certian energies. The mist outside must be filled with so negative energy, she couldn't handle it."

"That's right." I said, "Worse then that. Pellenore has all of Katcher's Trail under her control."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7 Preparing for Battle

Garrett's point of view

I looked up at the third floor. Where Sally's room was. I don't know what happened up there because I couldn't get up to the third floor. But it I could tell it wasn't good when my friends and the old Ghostbusters came back downstairs.

"Is Sally alright?" I asked. "What happened up there?"

"Dennis Phillips was really a ghost in disguse." Kylie explained. "He trapped her in the attic but she managed to trap him."

Wow, she's the take charge type. Stepie was like that. The only one who came up to the surface to ask for our help. Wait, why I'm thinking about her right now? Is it because of Sally?

"Where is she now?"

"She's in her room." Egon said. "Aparentlly, the fog that arrived eariler had a high amount of negative energy in it. It only I brought a PKE meter up."

"How can you tell it was negative energy?" I asked.

"Sally almost passed out as the fog rolled in." Peter answered. "Ray and Roland brought her to her room. She looked paler then normal."

"Being a Witch, she's sensitive to the supernatural." Egon said. "The main reason why her readings have strange spiking."

"I thought you said there were high readings from that necklace she wears." Janine said.

"What?" I wondered. "What about her necklace. Is it cursed?"

"It's not curse per se." Egon explained. "It's filled with positive energy and it's been giving Sally the abillties she has, like being able to transform into what she calls her sorcery form. I would try to analyze it but Sally wouldn't let me have it. And when I touch it, it gave me a shock."

He extented out his hand to show a small first degree burn. I stared at it in shock. Whoa, is that necklace that powerful? Should Sally keep it if it's filled with that much energy?

"Why does she have it anyway?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell us." Winston replied. ""She said it wasn't for us to know."

"And it's still not for you to know."

We all looked up to see Sally, dressed in that outfit she wore when she left to the Parsons house a few weeks ago, standing on the third floor with Ray and Roland standing beside her. Sally? No it's Sasha Snow now. She doesn't want us to use her real name when she's in that outfit or sorcery form as she calls it. What did I miss up there?

Sally's point of view

I stared at the rest of the Ghostbusters, who stared back at me from the ground. I knew they were talking about me once I set foot out of my room. Feeling a lot better then I did back in the attic. I was a little mad about Egon telling them about my choker. It reminded me of when he ask me to have it and I turned him down a few weeks ago. I was told months ago when I first summoned Dorothea from the Spirit World not to give my choker to anyone for any reason. When I told Egon that, he didn't listen and kept asking for it. That made me so mad I yelled at him to leave me alone and the window next to us shattered into smaller pieces. Which I had to pay to replace. I hate it when people don't take no for an answer. It's one of my main turn offs.

"Still after my choker, I see." I said, trying to hide my anger.

"I'm not after it, Sasha." Egon said. "I just wanted to analyze it to see what it really is."

"I'll tell you what it really is." I snapped. "It's my personal property and no one is allow to have it for any reason what so ever. Not even you."

"All right, all right." Egon said, holding up his hands to show he was innocent. "You made it clear when I got shocked and the window broke."

"Good." I said ignoring the confused looks on everyones faces.  
I jumped onto the balcony and hovered down to the ground floor.

"You know you could take the stairs." Peter told me as I landed beside Garrett.

"I know." I said. "Where's Daniel and Edaurdo?"

"They're guarding that ghost you trapped." Winston said. "Sal...uh Sasha, he said you were the most powerful Witch on the island. What was he talking about?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I'm still in training. To tell the truth, I don't know what I'm fully capable of doing yet."

"You don't know about your powers?" Garrett asked.

"Not all of them." I told him. "Only that I can feel them growing stronger as time goes by."

"Well. now that we got that cleared up. How do we can we stop Pellenore?"

"What are talking about?" Garrett asked. "We just go out and blast her."

"Kylie's right." I said. "We can't go outside or we'll all be affected by Pellenore's mind-controling mist like everyone else."

"Mind-controling mist?" Garrett asked.

I looked down at him. I could tell he was hiding his concern.

"It's alright, it won't affect us as long as we stay in the house." I told him. "I know a way to keep us from being affected but I need time to make it."

"Take all the time you need." Egon said.

"And we'll help you." Ray said as he and Roland come down the stairs.

"Aww! What is this again, Sasha?" Garrett asked he inhaled the smell of the contents in the small pouches I gave him to close and fit with a small cord.

"It's a formula to ward off negative energy and bad spells." I explained. "Try not to inhale it directly, it'll burn the inside of your nose."

He mouthed yeah, yeah, yeah, as he returned to looping a cord around a pouch.

"Where did you get this formula?" Raymond asked.

"I got it from one of my Wicca books." I answered. "I've use it a lot. It's a Scottish formula."

"Hey, are you three done in there." Edaurdo asked. "Kylie and I want to get the equipment from the garage."

"We still got a few more pouches to make." Raymond told him.

"You can take these two." I said, taking the two finished pouches from Garrett and giving them to Edaurdo. "Don't open them."

"Or smell them." Garrett added. "They reek worse then my sweat socks."

Edaurdo made a face and took the pouches before leaving. I watched as he gave one to Kylie and the two put them around their necks before heading to the door.

"You think we'll stop Pellenore?" Garrett asked me.

I stopped and looked him. My heart filled with worry.

"I'm not sure, Garrett." I said. "This is the first time I'm unsure about a battle against a ghost or a creature of the night. Pellenore is one the creators of Spirit Isle. I'm not sure of I could stop someone like that on my own."

"But you're not on your own." Raymond said. "You have us by your side."

"True, but it was always on my own that I fought evil. No one accompanied me to battle before."

"You're a lone warrior?"

"Something like that."

"You're not going to be alone this time, Sasha." Garrett said. "Ray's right, you have us."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Garrett. Lets finish these pouches and go and find Pellenore."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8 The Forces of Good vs The Powers of Pellenore

Sally's point of view

I never felt this determined in my life. I looked down at the white hearse the Ghostbusters called Ecto 1 drive down the road and more people who fell victim to Pellenore's control walk by. Where are they going and why is Pellenore controling them? What is she up to?

I was really ready to fight her, but I wasn't going to do it alone. This time, I have help from nine people who fight ghosts from New York and a boy with ghost powers from Illinois by my side. At first, I thought I was suppose to face Pellenore alone but I wasn't. I turned to Daniel, who flew beside me. Since their weren't much room for eleven people in the Ecto 1, Daniel and I had to fly. I'd enjoy the fly over if I didn't feel so determine to fight and save Spirit Isle from Pellenore's rule.

"Where would Pellenore be anyway?" I heard Janine say on my radio.

I grabbed the radio and spoke into it. "My guess would be Short Circuit. She likes it there for some reason."

And I was right. Once we arrived at Short Circuit, We saw almost all of Spirit Isle arrive in the middle of the town. Their eyes glazed over and empty as they were under Pellenore's spell. Standing on the top of the tallest hotel was Pellenore. Cackling as she raise her hands above her head and they glowed a dark red.

"Now, all the humans are here." she said as the energy on her palm sparked and crackled. "The time has come to rule."

"Not on my watch!" I yelled as I landed on the rooftop in front of Pellenore.

She turned and grinned at me and Daniel, who just landed beside me.

"Ahh, Sasha Snow." she said. "We meet in person at last. I'm must admit, you discovering my pawn like you did was impressive."

"Don't flatter us, bitch!" Daniel spat. "We've trapped your pawn before we arrive here and now it's your turn."

He produce a iron cylinder container to show what he was talking about. Pellenore looked at it and laughed.

"You expect to catch me with that?" she asked. "Like you did with that pathetic ghost I got from my father before I sent those water wraiths after your Witch friend."

So, it was her who attacked us down at the lake. She can also control ghosts who have the power of water and earth. Like water wraiths and earth elementals.

"No matter, you're too late. Once the clock strikes midnight. I will rule the island and all the human inhabitants will be my slaves!" She cackled again. "But first, I must get rid of those who dare to stand in my way!"

She threw out her right hand and fired a red and black beam at us. Daniel jumped up while I jumped to the side to avoid the beam that blew a huge chunk out of the concrete railing. She roared in rage and fired more beams at us. For the last few minutes we did nothing but play dodge the beams. Daniel and I were able to sent a few attacks of our own but it wasn't enough. Every time a blast or powder hit her flesh, her wounds quickly heal like nothing happened.

"I don't know if we can keep this up." Daniel shouted as he threw another blast at Pellenore.

"Me either." I agreed. "Where are the Ghostbusters when you need them."

"Did someone call the Ghostbusters?"

I turned to see Garrett and the other Ghostbusters arrive up the nearby stairwell to the rook of the hotel.

"What took you so long?" Daniel asked.

"We had trouble getting up here." Edaurdo answer as he charged his pack.

"Danny, Sasha. Get out of the way!" Janine yelled.

"Everyone on three!" Kylie shouted.

"Three!"

As Daniel and I got out of the way, the Ghostbusters fired green and white beams at Pellenore. They hit her in the waist and she started to writhe in pain and scream in rage.

"It's working!" Roland said.

"No it's not!" Egon yelled as a loud beeping noise was heard. "The packs are overloading. Shut them down now!"

Everyone turned off their packs. As they did, Pellenore stopped writhing and grinned evilly at us.

"The old fool is right." she said. "I overloaded your weapons so they be useless to defeat me. Now it's my turn."

She summoned another beam and threw it at the Ghostbusters. Thinking fast, I grabbed a bottle from my bag and threw it onto the ground in front of the blast, which bounced off an invisible barrier that just formed between the Ghostbusters and Pellenore's attack.

"How low you've sunk, Pellenore!" I snapped as I landed outside the line of white powder I threw down eariler. "You fight dirty for a spirit who created an island years ago."

"Yes, I do, don't I?" she said, proud of what she did. "Now die!"

I jumped to avoid another blast. It bounced off the barrier like the last one did and hit the roof. Leaving a smoking hole.

"Stay behind the barrier." I told the Ghostbusters. "You're useless without your weapons."

"Distract her for us." Raymond said. "We can fix our packs but we need some time."

"I don't think time is what we have right." Daniel said. "Pellenore will have complete control over the island at midnight."

Oh, he's right. Even though my powers will reach their highest point at midnight. The island will be doomed. We can't wait until then.

"Then we have to keep fighting." I said. "We can't wait until my powers reach their highest point. Even though that's the only thing that can stop her."

"What are you talking, girl?" Edaurdo asked.

"She's a Witch remember." Peter said. "At midnight her powers will be stronger then they were before."

"That's why I must kill her before then." Pellenore said.

We watched as her eyes glowed red and she rose a foot off the ground.

"Enough fooling around! Prepare to die, Sasha Snow!"

"You say that a lot!" I retorted. "Can you really kill me? Or are you just bluffing?"

That really got on her nerves. She growled and fired a powerful blast of energy at me. I jumped away and dug through my bag. I was running low on Ghost Banishing and Ghost Confinement Powder and nothing else will work against her right now. She's too powerful.

"_I need to weaken her some more before I can cast any spells_."

Then it hit me. I remembered the twin sai swords I strapped around my waist before we left. I placed my bag down and drew the swords. Pellenore grinned at me as she saw me draw my swords.

"Hand to hand combat, eh?" she asked. "That's one of my specialties."

She landed and raise her left hand. As she did, a red light appeared in her palm and turned into a sword with a long blade and a purple and blue ribbon wrapped around the handle. I swallowed as I saw the sword take form. It was Pellenore's favorite weapon and she was known to be a very skilled sword fighter. Almost better then her brother. No this is not the time to be afraid. Now is the time to fight.

I twirled the swords a few times before I jumped up into the air, ready to strike. Pellenore growled and jumped up, her sword shined in the moonlight as she raised it above her head. The blades of our weapons sparked as they made contact with each other. We landed back on the roof and continued to fight. I can tell everyone was watching us in surprise but Pellenore and I didn't care about that. We were to busy trying to keep each others blades from piercing our flesh. When it came to sword fighting, Pellenore was a clean fighter compared to what happened eariler when the Ghostbusters tried to stop her.

"Give it up, girl." Pellenore said, after an hour of fighting. "I know every sword trick in the book."

I screamed and knocked her sword out of her hands with my own. She gasped as she saw her prized possession fall to the ground.

"Didn't think I'll do that, eh?" I asked.

She growled at me again. Then something happened. I felt a strange feeling bubbling inside me. It wasn't pain, nervousness or any emotion. It was something else. Like my powers are starting to grow. Is it midnight already? I looked at my watch to see it was midnight and my powers are becoming stronger.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Winston asked.

"It's midnight." I answered.

"That's right." Pellenore said. "Now it's time for me to rule!"

"I don't think so!" I yelled as I threw out my left hand and a white beam shot out. It hit her in the right shoulder and cause her to collapse. She moaned and clutched her shoulder, which was smoking and bleeding.

"So." she said as she looked up at me in rage. "Your powers have reached their highest point. But you still can't stop me."

"Your wrong." I said. I inhaled deeply and raise my voice in song.

"Kin of Pellenore hear my call. Come forth and stop her from causing tragedy to befall. Upon the island that was created centuries ago. By not one but two spirits as believed so hear me, hear me, hear me! Oh kin of Pellenore I call you now! So mote it be!"

"What?" I heard Pellenore say in confusion.

I felt sparks of energy form in my palm and shot out into the sky. A second later, three balls of multi-colored light appeared and flew towards the motel. Pellenore's eyes widened in fear as she saw the light.

"No, no! Not them!" she panicked.

"It's over Pellenore." I said. "Your family is here to put you away again for good."

"No!" she screamed as the balls of light circled around her. "I will not go back! I won't!"

"You will." The balls of light said in unison. "You will go back as stone."

As stone? What are they talking about? The answer quickly came as Pellenore started to turn grey and become hard and stiff.

"No! I won't go back there! I won't go...!"

She was cut off when the transformation was complete and the balls of light deappeared. Standing on the roof of the motel was a life-like statue of Pellenore. With a spirit residing inside. So that's what her family was talking about. They trapped her stone, stone created from her own heart. I turned to the others, who stared at me in awe.

"Wow." Kylie breathed.

"Amazing." Roland added.

"Aw, and we just fixed the packs."

"Garrett!"

"What?"

I smiled. That's the Garrett I know. I blinked when I heard voices below.

"What's that?" Janine asked.

I looked down to see the people who fell under Pellenore mind control was talking and looking around. Confusion flooded the air. I smiled, the spell is broken and the people are free.

"Freedom." I said.

I felt a breeze blow in as I spoke. It was over Pellenore was imprisoned again and I didn't do it alone. For the first time, I didn't stop a powerful ghost alone and that was the greatest thing ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of all the things I own in this story. I only own Sally and her family, nothing else not even It's Supernatural by Raven Symone. Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. On with the last chapter. **

Chapter #9 Comfort and Time for Celebration

Sally's point of view

We got back to the Raspberry House around one o clock feeling exhausted. Daniel went back to the cabin next door while the others and I went into the living room. Even though we were worn out from the battle, we couldn't go to our bedrooms just yet. My parents were two of the people who fell victim to Pellenore's magic and we were a little worried so Egon and Janine left a few minutes a go and find them.

I stared out the living room window while everyone else relaxed on the floor or the couch and chairs. I had every reason to worry about my parents. Mind control spells can be very dangerous, more dangerous then summoning the dead from beyond the veil. Even though Pellenore was a very powerful spirit, she didn't care about the welfare of humans. And I doubt she would've cared to becareful when casting a powerful spell like that.

I watched the people who lived on Katcher's Trail walked back to their homes. Looking confused and dazed.

_The aftereffects of the spell_. I thought._ I hope it's not permanent. Spells like that can cause the victim to loss some or all their memory for a short period of time. But if it was a strong spell then all hope of recovery will be lost._

I didn't want to think like there's no hope for the people of Spirit Isle and my parents, but I can't get my hopes up. Even if the damage is not long lasting, I can't use the magic I have to help them. Not even my own parents. Does that made me a bad person to think ill of the other islanders and my own blood? Like there's no hope? No cure for their memory loss?

"It's ok, Sally." I heard Garrett say.

I didn't care to answer. I continued to stare out the window. Half-expecting to see the Ghostbusters car to arrive with my parents. Hoping that they're alright.

"They'll find your parents."

That made me turn away from the window. I saw everyone was asleep. All but Garrett who was sitting in his wheelchair next to the chair I was lying in. Looking as tired as I was.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about, Garrett." I said. "Spells like the one Pellenore use to turn the islanders as slaves are very dangerous if not used properly. Regardless of how powerful or experienced you are in the magickal arts. If you use a spell like this improperly then the victim well lose their memories for a while or forever. I don't want to think ill of anyone, but I can't get my hopes up that they'll be one hundred percent."

"What? Sally, no one is asking you to think that." Garrett said. "We're asking you to have fate. Have...fate that everything will be ok."

I looked at him in confusion. He's been acting strange around me since the day we first met a few months ago while my family and I were vacationing in Florida. He must have a crush on me. Why else would he be acting like this?

I wanted to asked him about that when I saw lights in the driveway. I looked out to see the lights coming closer.

_The hearse_. I thought as I stood up.

"Sally?"

I didn't answer. I walked into the office and onto the porch to see the lights of the white car shut off and people climbed out. I watched as Egon and Janine help my parents up the stairs. Both were looking just as dazed and confused as the other islanders I've seen pass by.

"Mom, Dad?"

"They're ok, Sally." Janine said. "They're just a little weak."

"Do they...remember anything?"

"We're not sure." Egon said. "I'll have to wait until we're well enough to stand on their own."

I bowed my head and let them pass. I waited until the door to the Raspberry House closed before I walked down the stairs and across the front lawn. I didn't care if I get into trouble, I wanted to be alone for a few minutes. I walked across the road and towards the beach. I sat on a huge rock next to the tree I use to climb when I was little and stared out on to the lake that was lit by the moonlight. The lake was always beauitful during nights when the moon is out. I sat there and gazed out at the water.

A few hours later, I saw the same balls of lights I saw back in Short Circuit appear above the water. I stood up as they got closer to land. I knew I couldn't do anything since I used most of my energy in the fight against Pellenore. Even if I did had enough energy to fight, I didn't do anything but watch the balls of lights glide towards me. Because they were no threat to me. They didn't possess the same evil aura Pellenore had. Then the balls of light glowed brighter then normal and started to change shape. I closed my eyes against the blinding light until it subsided a minute later.

"Hello, Sasha."

I slowly opened my eyes to see three spirits hovering a foot above the sand in front of me.

One was male dressed in a dark blue cloak, with green skin, red eyes and a old scar over his right eye.

The other was younger with long black hair, with brown eyes, dressed in a red robe with a yellow sasha tied around his waist.

The last was female with long light green hair, brown skin, yellow eyes, dressed in a dark green dress with a vine tied around her waist.

I recongized these three right away once I saw them. They were Pellenore's family. Her parents and the childern of Father Time and Mother Nature, Clockwork and Lady Earth and their son and Pellenore's twin brother, Dusan. Oh nuts! I forgot to get an offering as a thanks for their help. After what happened, I was preoccupied.

"Hello." I managed to say. "Thanks for your help eariler."

"No." Clockwork said. "It is we who should thank you."

I blinked in confusion. It was usually me who has to thank the spirits and the elements for their help.

"What?"

"If it weren't for your song, we wouldn't have found Pellenore. She was always good at disgusing herself when her powers are strong or weak."

"I still don't understand." I said.

"When Pellenore was released and she took the Ghost Boy's evil self from Clockwork's lair, we knew she was up to no good." Lady Earth said. "We didn't know all the details then, but we knew it had something to do with you."

"Yeah, she wanted to kill me." I said. "But I don't get why she wanted to kill me in the first place."

"Because she was afraid of you." Dusan explained. "She heard the spirits on the island talk about what you did back in July. When you trapped Constance Black. My guess is she felt that you'll be a threat to her."

Then he stared into my eyes. As if he sense something about me.

"And I see why. I sense strong powers in you. Even though you're still in training. My sister always felt threaten by humans. Even ones who possess very strong powers such as yours."

I felt the heat raise in my face. Was I always this powerful growing up and I didn't noticed it then? But why? How I am so powerful? There are hundreds of Witches out there. How am I different from them? What do I have that they don't?

"That's nice, Dusan." I said. "But I still feel that I should've brought you three an offering for your help."

"But you already have." Clockwork said. "Both you and Danny gave us an offering. Our daughter and Dark Danny. Both imprisoned again and safely stored at my lair. Where they will cause no harm to anyone. You've done enough for both worlds."

Ok, so I don't have to worry. I'm out of apple cider and cakes I use as offerings as thanks to the spirits.

"Ok. No problem then."

"We'll see you around, Sasha Snow." Lady Earth said. "Good luck at the Spirit Celebration tomorrow."

With that, the three disappeared in a swirl of bright light.

I stood there for a few minutes before I felt tired and decided to go to bed. As I walked across the road, I saw the lights in the Raspberry House were out.

_Everyone must be in bed_. I thought.

I quietly walked up the stairs to the porch and went inside. The next morning, when the newspaper came out, there was talk about air-born spores that cause temporary memory lose in parts of the island, including Short Circuit.

"What a load of garbage!" Garrett said outraged while Dad read the paper out loud.

I rolled my eyes at his complaint. We all knew that's not what really happened last night, but this is an adventure no one else should know. For they won't believe us like they did when I trapped Constance last month. My parents were still having trouble believing it but I didn't care. Now, I was focused on the Spirit Celebration. It was still going on even though it was moved to another location in fear of the so-called spores incident happening again while the celebration was taking place.

This year, instead of Short Circuit where the Celebration is usually been held for as long as everyone could remember. It is being held in Maples Bay, which is about an hour in a half drive from Short Circuit. That night, when the sky turned dark and the stars came out, we all got in the car and head to Maples Bay. Since I was performing this year, we had to get there an hour early. I was backstage, putting some glitter in my hair and on my face when Garrett wheeled in.

"Hey, Sally." he greeted.

"Hey, Garrett." I said as I put the cap on the glitter tube.

"So, this is it, huh?"

"It sure is."

"I just want to say break a leg out there."

I smiled. "I will, thanks."

"Sally, you're up next." Patty called.

"Alright." I said. I turned to Garrett. "I better get going."

"We'll be in the front row." Garrett said. "See ya."  
"See you."

I watched Garrett wheel away. I looked in the mirror to make sure everything is right before I went up the stairs to the stage. I knew he was trying to tell me something, but what? Was he about to tell me that he has a crush on me? Or was it something else? I pushed that thought out of my mind once I reach the stage and stood behind the curtians as Patty tapped the mike and started to speak.

For this night, I wore a black tank top with red tattered trim and a long left sleeve and a no right sleeve, a black mini skirt with a leather belt strapped around the waist, and a pair of black boots with red laces. My make up was navy blue eye shadow with some glitter gel and my hair was tied back with a red and dark pink ribbon.

I waited backstage while Patty, the head organizer of the Spirit Celebration, gave her speech. I was to sing the national anthem and then a song of my choice when she was done.

"And now to sing our national anthem and then any song of her choice. Our very own, Sally Gem Preciosa of Katcher's Trail."

Everyone cheered and whistled loudly was walked up to the centre of the stage. Patty walked off stage once I took the mike from her.

"Thanks, Patty. Hello Spirit Isle. Are you ready to party?"

The crowd cheered.

"But first, the singing of the national anthem and a song I chose for tonight."

The crowd cheered again as I started to sing_ O Canada_. Once I was finished I started to sing one of my favorite songs, _It's Supernatural _by Raven Symone. Once I was finished singing, it was time for the Spirit Celebration to begin. First there was the dance, the boat races at the river and to top it off, a firework display. Once the fireworks were over, it was time to go home. Everyone filed out to the parking lot to their cars. I leaned against the window and watch the trees and homes of Maples Bay disappear as we went back to the Raspberry House.

Once we got home, everyone climbed out of the truck and the hearse and went inside. I was about to go up to the front porch when I saw Garrett struggling to open the door were the ramp to the house leads. I watched him in confusion. I don't remember that door being stuck for Dad always made me go and check to make sure the door wasn't broken or sticking every morning. He cared about the guests thinks about the house. If it wasn't in order then the guests won't enjoy their stay and won't come back. That's all he cared about when he and Mom bought the Raspberry House eighteen years ago.

"Garrett?" I called as I went over to him.

He stopped when he heard me call his name.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know." he answered. "The door won't open."

"Will I checked it this morning. It was fine when I was here."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Garrett, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated. "You've been acting weird in my presence since we first met in Florida. And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, I was there you know."

Garrett opened his mouth to speak but stopped a second later and closed it again. I placed a hand on my hip as I waited for his answer.

"Look, Sally. The thing is..."

"Yes?"

"I didn't want to admit it...since I...care about someone else."

My annoyance turned into concern. He's likes me yet he likes someone else?

"I like you, Sally." Garrett finally said. "But I shouldn't like you more then a friend because I love Stephie."

"Who's Stephie?" I asked.

"She's a girl my friends and I met while on a job a few years ago." Garrett said. "She lives under the streets of New York with a group called Mole People. They were blamed for the power outages that were happening all over the city when they were really caused by a couple of nasty juice sucking ghosts. That's when Stephie came to us for help. She wanted to stay on the surface with me but she had to go back because her dad was sick."

I let all of this sink in before I said.

"So, you're pinning for her?"

"What?"

"You feel that if you fall in love with me you're betraying Stephie. I understand why you think that way. I don't share the same feelings you have towards me. I'm sorry to hurt you, Garrett. But you're not the man I'm looking for."

I expected Garrett to be hurt by my words but to my surprise he wasn't hurt at all. He smiled with relief and sighed.

"I'm glad you think that, Sally." he said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "So why don't you go down and tell Stephie how you feel?"

"I wanted to but I'd get lost down there."

"If you love her that much then that shouldn't stop you." I said. "Take a friend with you if you don't want to go alone."

"Sally, come inside."

"Alright, Dad." I called. I turned to Garrett. "We should get inside. It's getting late."

"Uhh...yeah."

I reach over and tried to open the door to see it was really stuck. I jiggled the handle a bit until it finally turned and the door opened. I walked up the ramp with Garrett. As I did I recalled the events that had happened over the summer. At first once I returned back to Spirit Isle, I thought it would be boring until I heard I was going to sing in the Spirit Celebration, having to go for tests in New York and meeting the Ghostbusters, battling Constance and Pellenore and making friends with the new neighbours (even though their a little werid they're kind of cool) and became the best summer I ever had. I swear that after this nothing will top what happened what happened over the past few months I've been here.

The End


End file.
